Quai n2
by MaeFanfic
Summary: A.U. Inspiré par le "prompt" "I'm sorry I was staring at you at the train platform but you looked like you wanted to jump" de @not-aph-england sur dailyau.. Sanji fait une rencontre en attendant son train...


Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes que Sanji était là. Vingt minutes qu'il attendait son train. Comme souvent, il était en retard. Heureusement, Sanji n'avait pas d'horaire à respecter, mais il voyait certaines personnes sur le quai commencer à s'impatienter. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il attendait, et vingt minutes que cet homme n'avait pas bougé. Sanji commençait à s'inquiéter. Cet homme, plutôt à son goût d'ailleurs, mais là n'était pas la question, fixait les rails en contre-bas depuis vingt minutes. Il était à quelques pas du bord, et son regard n'avait pas bougé, pas une seule fois depuis vingt minutes. Sanji était inquiet, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être témoin d'un suicide dès le lundi matin. Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des façons de commencer la semaine. Et puis comme il venait de le dire, l'homme était à son goût, et il aurait été dommage qu'il meurt. Il ne savait pas s'il attendait le même train que lui puisqu'il était tourné vers l'autre voie que celle sur laquelle le sien devait arrivait. Il était un peu en retrait des autres voyageurs, et personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Pourtant son comportement était inquiétant. Bien sûr, il pouvait simplement être fatigué et perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas la foule et préférait rester à l'écart. Peut-être qu'il était timide, voire à tendance agoraphobe, et que c'était sa façon à lui de se rassurer, de ne pas croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Mais quelque chose disait à Sanji que ce n'était rien de tout cela. Et hormis des envies suicidaires, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Il le fixait donc depuis quinze bonnes minutes à se demander ce qu'il devrait faire. Devait-il aller lui parler ? Essayer d'en apprendre plus au risque de se faire rabrouer, parce qu'après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires ? Ou devait-il simplement attendre que son train arrive, monter dedans et oublier cet homme ? Peut-être qu'il s'imaginait des choses après tout. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais, et s'il avait raison ? S'il pouvait sauver une vie ce jour-là ? Le choix était presque cornélien et il se sentait perdu.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit soudain une sirène au loin, indiquant un train en approche. Que devait-il faire ? Il sentait la panique monter en lui. Il voyait maintenant le train, entrant dans le dernier virage avant la gare, et à sa vitesse et au bruit qu'il faisait, il savait d'expérience que c'était un train de marchandises qui passerait sans s'arrêter, et surtout sans trop réduire son allure. Si cet homme devait sauter, il ne resterait pas grand-chose de lui.

Finalement, son corps décida à sa place et il se retrouva à se rapprocher de l'homme à grandes enjambées. Il arriva à sa hauteur au moment où le train atteignit le niveau des quais. L'homme n'avait toujours pas bougé. Malgré le bruit, il n'avait pas relevé les yeux et fixait toujours les rails. Etait-il sourd ?

Sanji s'arrêta derrière lui, prêt à le retenir s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Mais rien ne se produisit. Le train passa en trombe devant eux, le souffle qui l'accompagnait fit voltiger les cheveux de Sanji, brouillant un instant sa vision. D'une main agacée, il remit les mèches en place comme il put et c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il avait placé d'instinct son autre main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Il ne voyait que le dos de sa tête. Ses cheveux verts avaient l'air étonnamment fins et doux, et la couleur ne paraissait pas si criarde vue de près. Sous sa main, il pouvait sentir les muscles tressaillir. Et puis la tête se tourna vers lui, et des yeux gris perçants plongèrent dans les siens, brisant le contact avec les rails pour la première fois depuis que Sanji était arrivé sur ce quai. Pour le coup, il paniqua encore une fois, mais pour une toute autre raison. Qu'allait-il dire à cet homme, qui après tout, n'était peut-être pas si suicidaire que ça ?

— Un problème ? demanda l'homme d'une voix grave et profonde.

Sanji pouvait sentir de la tristesse et de la lassitude dans cette voix, et c'était assez dérangeant.

— Désolé, répondit-il, penaud. C'est juste que… que vous paraissiez… ailleurs, et que j'ai eu peur.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de chercher ses mots comme ça, mais quelque chose chez cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

— Peur de quoi ? chercha à savoir l'inconnu en fronçant les sourcils.

— Que vous sautiez ! s'exclama Sanji, frustré qu'il ne comprenne pas.

— Vous pensiez que j'étais suicidaire ? demanda-t-il, mi-offusqué mi-amusé.

Sanji sentit la colère monter en lui. Il se sentait tout à coup très stupide, mais aussi agacé que cet homme ose se moquer de lui.

— Ça fait vingt minutes que vous fixez les rails, bien sûr que j'ai pensé que vous vouliez sauter ! s'exclama-t-il un peu fort puisque quelques passagers curieux se tournèrent vers eux.

L'homme sembla se radoucir légèrement après son coup d'éclat.

— Ecoutez, je suis touché que vous vous soyez inquiété pour moi, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi.

— Je me sens incroyablement stupide, marmonna Sanji en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

Il savait qu'il devait être rouge comme une tomate.

— Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous me donnez.

Sanji releva la tête à cette remarque. Est-ce que cela sous-entendait quelque chose ? L'homme avait un léger sourire en coin malgré son expression toujours aussi triste. Sanji devait en avoir le cœur net.

— Si c'est pas ça alors, pourquoi vous n'avez pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que je suis arrivé ?

L'homme sembla surpris qu'il pose la question, se disant probablement que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et il aurait bien raison. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il le vit hésiter quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il semble prendre une décision.

— Je peux vous le dire après tout, vous êtes le premier à réussir à me faire sourire depuis des mois.

Il avait un peu baragouiné dans sa barbe, même si techniquement il n'en avait pas, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que Sanji l'entende. Mais il l'avait très bien compris et se força à attendre qu'il s'explique sans l'interrompre. Il le regarda se retourner une nouvelle fois vers les rails et abaisser son regard.

— Il y a deux mois… ma sœur est morte ici.

Merde. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

— Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû vous poser la question.

L'homme balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

— Non c'est bon. Il paraît que ça fait du bien d'en parler…

— Elle s'est… est-ce qu'elle s'est suicidée ? demanda-t-il avec précaution.

L'homme eut un petit rire sans joie.

— Non. C'était bien plus stupide que ça. Elle devait commencer son nouveau travail ce jour-là. Elle était tellement heureuse et fière de l'avoir décroché. Je l'ai déposée avant d'aller à mon travail. Il y avait du monde ce jour-là. Encore un retard, ou bien une grève, j'en sais trop rien. Le quai était bondé. Un autre train que le sien est arrivé, et vous savez certainement comment c'est, chacun joue des coudes pour être le premier à monter. Ça a provoqué un mouvement de foule. Elle était au bord du quai, quelqu'un a dû la bousculer et elle a perdu l'équilibre.

Sanji fit la grimace. La pauvre avait dû tomber sur les rails au moment où le train arrivait…

— Non, même pas, continua l'homme après avoir vu sa grimace et compris ce qu'il pensait. Aucun train ne l'a percutée. Elle est tombée tête la première et s'est cassé la nuque sur le rail.

Sanji ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était vraiment une façon stupide de mourir. Si seulement les gens autour d'elle avaient fait un peu plus attention… elle serait peut-être encore en vie aujourd'hui.

— Je suis désolé, ne put-il s'empêcher de s'excuser à nouveau.

— Pas autant que moi, répondit l'homme amer. J'étais très proche de ma sœur. On n'avait qu'un an et demi de différence. Elle était un peu mon mentor.

Il s'interrompit et Sanji supposa qu'il pensait à elle. C'était tragique de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tenait tant, surtout dans ce genre de condition. Rien ne présageait qu'il verrait sa sœur pour la dernière fois en la déposant à la gare ce jour-là. Sanji pouvait comprendre ce qu'il devait ressentir.

— Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, s'excusa l'homme en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

— Vous aviez raison à l'instant, ça fait du bien d'en parler. Et c'est plus facile quand c'est à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas.

L'homme releva les yeux vers lui, et Sanji put y lire une certaine reconnaissance. Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir vers lui, il semblait en avoir besoin.

— Votre train arrive, lui appris l'homme quelques secondes plus tard.

En effet, il entrait en gare, mais Sanji l'avait presque oublié. Il aurait aimé rester un peu plus avec cet homme.

— Je devrais y aller, lui dit-il à contrecœur.

Sans trop savoir quoi dire de plus, il commença à s'éloigner en lui faisant un petit salut de la main. L'homme lui répondit de la même façon, et un nouveau petit sourire déforma ses traits. Sanji s'en senti touché et heureux. S'il avait pu faire en sorte que cet homme aille un tout petit peu mieux grâce à lui, alors il n'avait pas perdu sa journée. Juste avant de se retourner définitivement pour monter à bord du train, il l'entendit crier merci par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant. Sanji sourit et s'empressa de rejoindre une place libre, prenant bien soin de s'installer côté fenêtre et surtout côté quai. L'homme n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux balayaient les wagons devant lui, et quand il le trouva, il lui sourit à nouveau, un peu plus franchement que précédemment, et il lui fit un dernier signe de la main alors que le train redémarrait. Sanji n'oublierait jamais cet homme.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Sanji se retrouva à nouveau sur le quai à attendre son train. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui était en avance, et non le train qui était en retard. Du moins pour l'instant. Tous les lundis, il le prenait pour aller dans la ville d'à-côté. C'était là que se trouvaient ses fournisseurs, principalement celui de produits de la mer, produits dont son restaurant en avait fait sa spécialité. Techniquement, ce n'était pas son restaurant à proprement parler. C'était celui de son père adoptif. Le lundi était le seul jour où ils étaient fermés. C'était donc le jour du ravitaillement. Le jour où ils allaient voir les fournisseurs en quête de nouveaux produits. Cette tâche revenait souvent à Sanji. Il aimait faire ça. Savoir d'où ses produits venaient, c'était quelque chose d'important pour lui.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, ses yeux avaient instinctivement cherché du vert, mais sans succès. C'était stupide après tout. L'homme ne devait pas passer sa vie ici. Ce serait plutôt morbide d'ailleurs. Il sortit son téléphone portable et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de message. Cela arrivait que Zeff lui demande au dernier moment un produit qui n'était pas prévu. Mais ce jour-là, il n'y avait rien. Lorsqu'il releva le nez et qu'il balaya le quai du regard en quête de distraction, il se figea en découvrant l'homme assis sur un banc un peu plus loin. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se diriger vers lui.

— Encore là ? demanda-t-il en guise de salutations.

L'homme sursauta légèrement, mais un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il le reconnut.

— Hé, c'est vous !

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il en se décalant légèrement pour lui laisser suffisamment de place.

— Vous venez souvent ? demanda Sanji après un silence.

— Tous les jours, répondit-il. C'est plutôt moi qui parais stupide non ?

Sanji sourit à l'évocation de leur première rencontre.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est stupide, mais ça pourrait être un peu… déraisonnable ?

— Je sais. Je sais que je ne devrais pas venir mais… j'ai l'impression d'être proche d'elle ici.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit très sain pour vous.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et Sanji eut peur qu'il ne s'énerve. Mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était douce, lasse.

— Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Vous savez au début j'allais plutôt bien mais, je sais pas, ça m'est tombé dessus d'un coup.

— Le choc était passé et vous avez pleinement compris tout ce que son décès impliquait.

— Oui, et je n'étais pas prêt à ressentir tout ça.

— Personne ne l'est, murmura Sanji, se rappelant sa propre réaction à la mort de sa mère adoptive.

Il était beaucoup plus jeune certes, mais la douleur était la même.

— Je n'arrivais plus à sortir de mon lit, avoua l'homme, peut-être mis en confiance par la remarque de Sanji. Ça a duré des semaines, et j'ai fini par perdre mon travail. Je ne leur en veux pas, j'aurais fait pareil.

Sanji ne répondit rien, préférant le laisser parler à son rythme.

— Et puis j'ai commencé à aller un peu mieux. J'ai recommencé à sortir de chez moi. J'allais sur sa tombe. Et puis un jour je me suis décidé à venir ici. C'était le dernier endroit où elle était encore en vie. Le dernier endroit où elle était heureuse. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir au final….

— Si vous êtes venus c'est que vous en aviez besoin.

— Peut-être, mais maintenant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revenir. Tous les jours. Les agents commencent à me regarder bizarrement.

La petite pointe d'humour qu'il tenta à la fin tomba à plat. C'était une situation délicate. Sanji savait que ce serait mieux pour lui qu'il ne revienne pas ici, que c'était presque malsain. Il restait là, dans cet espace hors du temps, avec pour seule compagnie l'image de sa sœur disparue. Il voulait l'aider. Il avait soudain ce besoin de faire quelque chose pour lui. C'était assez irrationnel comme sentiment.

— Ça vous dirait de venir avec moi ? lança-t-il soudain sans vraiment avoir réfléchi à la question.

— Quoi ? s'exclama l'homme, prit de court.

Rapidement, il lui expliqua la raison pour laquelle il prenait le train, et au fur et à mesure, il voyait la surprise laisser place à l'hésitation, puis à la décision sur le visage de l'homme.

— Ça pourrait me changer les idées, reconnut-il.

Sanji acquiesça à grands mouvements de tête.

— Mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, et je n'ai probablement pas le temps d'aller acheter un billet de toute façon, se rétracta-t-il.

Sanji jeta un œil au tableau d'affichage et remarqua qu'en effet, son train était en approche. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il y avait toujours une solution.

— On peut en acheter directement au contrôleur à bord en cas de force majeure, lui apprit-il. Je m'en charge.

L'homme chercha à protester, mais Sanji ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Finalement, ils se levèrent en entendant le train arriver et se rapprochèrent de l'une des portes. En attendant que les passagers s'arrêtant ici descendent, ils échangèrent un regard excité par cette chose un peu folle qu'ils allaient faire ensemble. Juste avant de monter à leur tour, l'homme tendit une main vers lui.

— Zoro, se présenta-t-il enfin.

— Sanji, lui répondit-il, tout sourire.

* * *

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde à bord, mais ils trouvèrent quatre places en face à face libres et ils s'y installèrent, chacun d'un côté et séparé par une petite table. L'homme… Zoro, se reprit-il, commença aussitôt à tapoter sur le plateau du bout des doigts. Sanji ne savait pas si c'était par nervosité ou si c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait habituellement. Son regard remonta vers son visage et il le regarda observer par la fenêtre. Le train commençait à avancer, et le quai défila devant leurs yeux jusqu'à disparaître. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le paysage change. Ils sortirent de la ville et les champs s'étalaient maintenant à perte de vue.

— C'est la première fois que je prends le train, remarqua tout à coup Zoro.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Son vis-à-vis fronça les sourcils et Sanji réalisa avec horreur qu'il l'avait tutoyé.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il alors aussitôt.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Zoro, tournant la tête vers lui.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Son voisin devait simplement réfléchir à sa question, et n'était pas du tout choqué par son ton familier. Une nouvelle fois, Sanji était mortifié. C'était en train de devenir une habitude quand il était en présence de cet homme…

D'un signe de la main et d'une grimace, il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien et il resta silencieux le temps qu'il réponde enfin à sa question.

— C'est plutôt agréable, finit-il par dire. Même si c'est un peu trop bruyant à mon goût.

Il regardait autour d'eux en disant cela, et Sanji comprit que c'était plus le bruit des conversations que celui du train en lui-même qui le gênait.

— Oui, c'est toujours comme ça le lundi matin. Il y aura moins de monde pour le retour.

A nouveau, le silence s'installa et la situation se rappela à Sanji. Il avait invité un parfait inconnu à l'accompagner, et il se retrouvait là, dans ce train, avec une heure de trajet sans savoir quoi dire pour engager la conversation. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui, ne connaissait pas ses goûts ou ses opinions. Alors de quoi parler ?

Finalement, c'est Zoro qui engagea à nouveau la conversation.

— Tu fais ça tous les lundis ?

— Quasiment oui, répondit-il, heureux que lui aussi ce soit décidé à le tutoyer.

Il passa ensuite de longues minutes à expliquer à son voisin sa mission de chaque début de semaine qui était d'aller chez leurs fournisseurs pour vérifier leurs marchandises et passer les commandes pour la semaine. Il était tellement pris dans ses explications qu'il ne remarqua pas le léger sourire en coin de Zoro qui le regardait en silence. L'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit que le sujet pouvait ne pas intéresser Zoro, ou du moins pas avec tous ces détails. Lorsqu'il referma enfin la bouche, légèrement essoufflé, il réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait parlé pendant dix bonnes minutes sans laisser la moindre occasion à son compagnon de voyage de placer un mot. Il allait une nouvelle fois s'excuser quand ce dernier prit la parole.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir monté votre restau là-bas alors ?

La question le déstabilisa quelques secondes, des souvenirs remontant à la surface de sa mémoire.

— Il appartenait à ma mère adoptive. C'est elle qui l'a créé et lancé. Quand ils se sont mariés, mon père l'a aidé, et il l'a repris à sa mort. Ça lui déchirerais le cœur de le revendre et de partir s'installer ailleurs.

— Désolé, s'excusa Zoro après un silence nostalgique. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir une raison à son emplacement.

— C'est rien, balaya Sanji d'un revers de main.

— Je suis désolé pour ta mère aussi…

— J'étais jeune quand elle est morte, expliqua-t-il. C'était difficile à l'époque, mais maintenant ça va mieux.

Zoro resta silencieux, mais Sanji supposa qu'il pensait à sa propre situation, se demandant si la mort de sa sœur lui serait plus supportable d'ici quelques années…

— Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air assez vieux pour voler de tes propres ailes, changea de sujet son vis-à-vis. Tu n'as jamais pensé à créer ton propre restau ?

— Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama-t-il, décidant de ne pas être rancunier envers Zoro d'avoir utilisé le mot "vieux".

Un regard interrogatif lui répondit, et il continua.

— Le moment n'est pas venu. Mais un jour j'aurai le mien, c'est sûr.

Son ton était plus assuré que lui. Il se demandait toujours s'il aurait ce qu'il fallait pour réussir, et parvenir à faire perdurer son affaire. S'il aurait suffisamment de clients et ce genre de choses…

— Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, remarqua Zoro.

Sanji laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé.

— Comment tu peux dire ça, on se connait à peine ?

— Je sais pas…, reconnut-il. Mais quelque part je sais que tu y arriveras.

Sanji s'en sentit étrangement touché, et il décida de ne pas insister plus. Il tenta ensuite de diriger la conversation vers Zoro. Il apprit qu'il travaillait en CDD comme cariste dans une entreprise de transport avant de se faire virer quelques semaines auparavant, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il n'en apprit pas beaucoup plus sur lui, l'homme semblant assez réservé et peu enclin à raconter sa vie au premier inconnu venu. Mais bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait envie de le découvrir petit à petit. De comprendre qui il était, ce qu'il aimait, et ce qu'il détestait. Il ne savait pas s'il le reverrait après aujourd'hui, mais il allait tout faire pour que ce soit le cas.

Finalement, le train ralentit et entra en gare. Ils étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent rapidement et Sanji les guida dans les rues. Il connaissait le trajet par cœur. Il les emmena d'abord chez le grossiste en fruits et légumes et passa rapidement la commande pour la semaine. Il ne s'attardait jamais beaucoup ici.

Le second arrêt se fit chez une fleuriste qui leur fournissait les fleurs qu'ils utilisaient pour décorer la salle et les tables. Là encore, il se contenta de transmettre les demandes de son père, échangea quelques paroles avec la patronne, et fit signe à Zoro qu'ils s'en allaient.

— Désolé, c'est peut-être pas intéressant pour toi, s'excusa-t-il une fois qu'ils furent revenus dans la rue.

— Non ça va, ça me permet de changer un peu d'air.

— Il nous en reste un à faire, mais avant je veux t'emmener quelque part.

Zoro sembla curieux, mais il ne posa pas de question et se contenta de le suivre. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'atmosphère changea. Les odeurs de la ville étaient maintenant doucement balayées par une légère bise, et elle transportait avec elle un parfum caractéristique que Sanji appréciait plus que tout.

Et puis tout à coup la rue se termina et s'ouvrit pour dégager le paysage, et la mer apparut enfin. Il faisait assez beau aujourd'hui, alors elle était d'un beau bleu profond, mais le vent soufflait fort et créait de nombreuses vagues à sa surface. Il respira à pleins poumons en se rapprochant du bord. Ils se trouvaient sur l'un des quais du port de pêche alors il y avait aussi quelques effluves de carburant et de poissons, mais ce n'était pas désagréable en soi.

Après quelques minutes à observer les quelques bateaux de pêche qui se balançaient doucement et les goélands qui passaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, Sanji invita Zoro à continuer d'avancer. Ils prirent à droite et longèrent le quai. Les entrepôts disparurent et des immeubles d'habitation prirent leur place. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur une grande esplanade qui abritait les traditionnelles boutiques de souvenirs pour les touristes, cafés et restaurants. Sanji ne s'arrêta pas et les emmena jusqu'au bout, là où une langue de terre partait à l'assaut de l'océan. L'endroit était un peu moins fréquenté, l'air plus respirable.

— C'est ici.

— Ici ?!

— Oui. Ici que je veux monter mon restau.

Zoro regarda autour de lui, faisant un tour complet sur lui-même et s'arrêta face à l'océan. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant le vent sur son visage et l'odeur iodée dans ses narines.

— Ça m'a l'air d'être l'endroit parfait, reconnut-il finalement en souriant.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Sanji se sentit rassuré par son approbation. Comme si l'opinion de cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine avait plus de valeur que toutes les autres. Il l'observa en silence pendant quelques minutes avant de détourner rapidement le regard quand Zoro tourna la tête vers lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus à contempler le paysage en silence, puis Sanji regarda sa montre et les dirigea vers le dernier fournisseur. Ils revinrent sur le port de pêche et entrèrent dans l'un des vastes entrepôts qui le longeait. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une énorme poissonnerie. Il y avait une variété innombrable de poissons, crustacés et coquillages. C'était la caverne d'Ali Baba de Sanji. Tout ici lui donnait envie de créer de nouvelles recettes, de nouvelles saveurs.

Cette fois-ci, il prit son temps, donnant à Zoro le nom de chaque poisson devant lesquels ils s'arrêtaient, et lui expliquant comment le cuisiner, avec quoi l'accompagner… Et ce qui fascina Sanji par-dessus tout fut que Zoro semblait véritablement intéressé par tout ce qu'il racontait, posant des questions et faisant des remarques avisées.

Après son petit tour, il se dirigea vers Carlos, le propriétaire bedonnant. Ancien pêcheur, il était quelqu'un "du cru" dans toute sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Sanji l'aimait beaucoup et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui chaque lundi. Carlos avait toujours une anecdote, ou un souvenir à raconter. C'était un homme incroyablement intéressant, chose que son apparence ne laissait peut-être pas forcément envisager.

Comme chaque semaine, il lui passa sa commande, tout en s'assurant que chaque produit serait disponible. Il lui présenta Zoro aussi.

Une fois toute la paperasse faite, il entraîna une nouvelle fois Zoro parmi les caisses de poissons et les bacs contenant certains crustacés vivants. Au fil de la conversation, il avait remarqué plusieurs choses que Zoro n'avait encore jamais mangées, et il était bien décidé à les lui faire découvrir. Avec l'aide de Carlos, il prit quelques oursins, des bars de ligne incroyablement frais ainsi que quelques langoustines. Transportés dans une glacière, ils tiendraient facilement le trajet de retour.

Il paya, prit congé de son ami, et entraîna à nouveau Zoro dans les rues de la ville, direction la gare.

—Je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça même si c'est ton jour de congé, remarqua celui-ci après quelques minutes de marche. C'est super agréable de venir ici.

Sanji sourit de toutes ses dents à cette remarque, content que son nouvel ami partage son enthousiasme.

— J'espère que tu ne fais rien après…

— Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

— Je vais te préparer tout ça, répondit-il en soulevant la glacière qu'il tenait à la main.

— C'est pour moi ? s'étonna Zoro, surpris.

— Bien sûr, répondit Sanji en souriant.

Un large sourire lui répondit, et Sanji en perdit un instant la capacité de parler. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ainsi, aussi détendu et spontané. C'était une expression qui lui allait bien. Il détourna le regard pour cacher la rougeur que ses joues avaient prises. Zoro le remercia plusieurs fois pendant le trajet jusqu'à la gare, puis dans le train jusque chez eux. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, ne voyant pas l'heure passer, et Sanji appréciait de plus en plus cet homme.

* * *

Pour aller plus vite, ils avaient pris le bus en sortant de la gare, et à peine dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte arrière du restaurant. Zeff était sûrement à l'intérieur, dans son bureau, mais Sanji se surprit à ne pas s'en inquiéter. Il était rare qu'il amène des amis alors il savait que son père allait lui en faire la remarque. Mais peu lui importait.

L'heure du déjeuner était déjà bien avancée alors il se dépêcha de se mettre au travail. Sous le regard attentif de Zoro, il prépara leur repas, lui montrant parfois comment faire quand Zoro lui posait la question. Il ne savait pas si c'était par politesse ou par véritable intérêt qu'il faisait cela. Toujours était-il que c'était agréable de partager ses connaissances et sa passion avec quelqu'un. Il terminait de préparer les oursins lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

— Oh c'est toi P'tit Cornichon, je croyais que c'était un voleur, lança Zeff d'un ton blasé.

— T'as déjà vu un voleur cuisiner, Vieux Débris ! s'énerva Sanji pour cacher la jolie teinte rouge que devait avoir pris ses joues à ce surnom débile.

Son vieux trouvait toujours le moyen de le ridiculiser devant les autres. Et bizarrement, le fait que ce soit devant Zoro le dérangeait encore plus.

— C'est qui, ton nouveau mec ? continua son père adoptif malgré les regards assassins qu'il lui lançait.

Ses joues devaient maintenant être rouge carmin. Non seulement son père venait d'annoncer haut et fort qu'il était gay, mais en plus il soulevait quelque chose que Sanji n'avait pas encore osé penser. Ça ne lui déplairait pas du tout de sortir avec Zoro…

Un rire clair le tira de sa torpeur, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant l'hilarité de Zoro.

— Zoro, se présenta celui-ci en tendant la main vers son père. Seulement un ami… pour l'instant.

Sanji serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas lui enlever le fait que ce type avait des tripes. Oser dire ça devant son père, qui ne faisait rien pour avoir l'air aimable, était courageux. Et puis la réalité de ce qu'il venait de dire lui tomba dessus et son cœur manqua un battement… est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Avait-il vraiment l'intention de sortir avec lui ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était juste une façon de montrer à son père qu'il ne se laisserait pas intimider ?

Il observa en silence son paternel, curieux de voir sa réaction. Celui-ci le fixa de son regard sévère pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de tendre à son tour la main vers Zoro.

— Tu me plais toi, décida-t-il en souriant et en accompagnant sa poignée de main d'une grande claque sur l'épaule.

Sanji laissa un soupir de soulagement échapper ses lèvres.

— Tu peux le garder, lança-t-il à son intention, et il retrouva aussitôt son agacement.

— T'as pas autre chose à faire, quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder ?

— Tu sais bien que je n'ai que toi, fils, répondit Zeff d'un ton sarcastique.

Sanji décida de ne pas répondre, parce qu'au final, c'était vrai, et tous deux savaient qu'ils seraient perdus sans l'autre. Même s'ils se cherchaient à longueur de journée, c'était leur façon de se montrer leur affection.

L'humeur changea et Zeff lui demanda rapidement comment s'était passée sa matinée. Sanji le rassura en lui annonçant que tout serait livré comme prévu, ajoutant que les prix étaient restés corrects.

— Bien, je vais vous laissez à votre petit tête-à-tête en amoureux alors. Si je reste plus longtemps je vais finir par gerber.

Il disparut aussitôt après, ne laissant pas le temps à Sanji de protester. Un silence embarrassé accompagna son départ.

— Désolé, finit-il par s'excuser pitoyablement.

— J'en déduis que c'était ton père ? demanda Zoro d'un air amusé.

— Malheureusement.

— Je l'aime bien, il est intéressant.

Sanji fut surpris par cet aveu. La plupart des amis, et ils étaient rares, qu'il avait un jour présentés à Zeff l'avaient trouvé effrayant. Mais ce ne semblait pas être le cas de Zoro…

— On continue ? demanda ce dernier en se retournant vers le plan de travail. Je peux essayer ?

Sanji se reprit aussitôt et acquiesça. Il laissa Zoro préparer les derniers oursins, le reprenant quand il faisait mal quelque chose. Leurs épaules se frôlaient, et leurs mains se touchaient parfois quand il lui montrait un geste à faire. Il n'était d'ordinaire pas fan de contact physique avec d'autres personnes, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas avec Zoro. C'était même plutôt agréable.

Finalement, leur repas fut prêt et Sanji disposa les plats et assiettes sur une table de travail. Ils s'assirent sur des tabourets et dégustèrent ce qu'ils avaient préparés tout en discutant. Zoro apprécia tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté, et Sanji pensa à l'emmener une nouvelle fois avec lui pour lui faire découvrir encore d'autres saveurs. Certes, les produits n'étaient pas bon marché, mais Sanji avait de l'argent de côté. Il n'avait quasiment pas de dépenses et tout ce qu'il gagnait, il le gardait pour ouvrir un jour son restaurant. Mais il pouvait bien en utiliser un peu pour Zoro.

Ils en étaient à leur dessert quand Zeff entra de nouveau dans la cuisine. Il ne semblait plus d'humeur taquine et il avait les sourcils froncés comme lorsqu'il était contrarié.

— Jasper ne sera pas là demain. Ni les jours suivants d'ailleurs, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

— Quoi ?

— Il a démissionné. Je te l'avais dit, avec un nom pareil il allait nous apporter que des ennuis ce gamin.

Sanji fronça les sourcils à son tour. Il sentait le regard curieux de Zoro passer de lui à Zeff, mais aucun des deux ne prit la peine de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Puis tout à coup, Sanji eut une idée.

— Zoro cherche du travail, dit-il simplement.

Il s'avançait un peu, parce que d'après ce qu'il avait compris l'intéressé ne semblait pas encore tout à fait prêt pour retravailler… mais c'était l'occasion.

— C'est vrai gamin ? lui demanda Zeff.

Zoro sembla hésiter, et Sanji lui lança un regard d'excuse. Il aurait peut-être dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire ça.

— Il faisait quoi ce Jasper ? demanda finalement Zoro.

— C'était notre plongeur, expliqua Sanji devant le silence de son vieux, qui fixait toujours Zoro comme s'il cherchait à évaluer s'il pouvait lui faire suffisamment confiance pour l'embaucher.

Il avait l'air de prendre plus de précaution que lorsqu'il l'avait jaugé pour savoir s'il pouvait lui confier son fils. Sanji ne savait pas s'il devait s'en offusquer.

— Ce n'est pas très glorieux comme travail, se vit-il reconnaître. Mais en attendant de trouver autre chose…

Zoro sembla réfléchir quelques instants, mais finalement, il rendit sa décision bien plus vite que ce à quoi Sanji s'était attendu.

— D'accord.

* * *

Déjà un mois avait passé depuis l'embauche de Zoro. Zeff paraissait content de lui. Sanji l'était aussi, mais pour une autre raison. Il avait maintenant Zoro sous les yeux à longueur de journée. Du moins une bonne partie de la journée. Il commençait normalement après lui, n'ayant besoin d'être présent qu'aux heures d'ouverture du restaurant, mais il avait pris l'habitude de venir plus tôt et d'assister aux préparations. Zeff n'en était pas vraiment ravi au début, bougonnant qu'il l'avait toujours dans les pattes, mais il avait fini par comprendre que Zoro était persistent, et qu'il ne se laisserait pas chasser de la cuisine si facilement. D'autant plus qu'il était tout le temps à côté de Sanji, laissant les autres cuisiniers tranquilles.

Il semblait avoir pris la cuisine pour passion, et Sanji ne pouvait pas en être plus heureux. Sans pour autant ralentir son travail, Zeff lui aurait passé un savon sinon, il passait des heures à lui expliquer les différentes techniques, les associations de goûts, l'art du dressage des plats… bref, il formait littéralement Zoro à devenir cuisinier. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il était bon. Il apprenait vite, était curieux, et très réactif. Il prenait son travail de plongeur tout aussi sérieusement, et jamais ils n'avaient eu si peu de casse. A dire vrai, Sanji était quasiment certain qu'il n'avait rien cassé depuis qu'il était là. Et c'était rare.

Il y avait pourtant bien une chose qui le gênait. En un mois, plus aucune allusion ne fut faite à une possible relation entre eux deux. Certes ils étaient proches, mais Zoro ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par lui de cette façon. Et Sanji en était un peu déçu. Plus il apprenait à le connaître, et plus il l'appréciait. Il avait même commencé à développer des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments forts, qu'on ne ressentait pas vraiment pour un simple ami. Il ne savait pas si Zoro avait remarqué ses regards parfois insistants, parfois rêveurs. En tout cas il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ni n'avait jamais montré qu'il avait décelé quoi que ce soit dans son comportement qui aurait pu paraître suspect.

Sanji essayait de flirter avec lui parfois, mais cela tombait toujours à plat.

Tous les lundis, Zoro l'accompagnait dans sa tournée des fournisseurs, et tous les lundis, ils allaient passer quelques minutes à l'endroit où Sanji rêvait de créer son restaurant. C'était devenu une habitude. Parfois ils restaient silencieux, parfois Sanji lui racontait tout ce qu'il voulait faire, ses idées de menus, de décoration, ou même de nom. Parfois, Zoro donnait son avis, lançait même quelques idées.

Trois mois plus tard, Sanji se demanda même si son rêve n'était pas devenu un peu celui de Zoro aussi.

Aujourd'hui, il lui apprenait à lever un filet. Zoro avait déjà fait quelques essais les jours précédents, mais il n'avait pas encore acquis les bons gestes, et Sanji savait qu'il en était frustré. Il l'observait faire en silence. Les sourcils froncés, penché sur son plan de travail, Zoro était concentré comme jamais. Il le trouvait à la fois mignon et sexy comme ça.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se redresse et lance un regard anxieux dans sa direction. Sanji s'approcha et inspecta son travail en silence, conscient de la nervosité de Zoro et de son impatience à connaître son verdict.

— Tu devras travailler sur la rapidité, commença-t-il avec sérieux.

Les sourcils de Zoro se froncèrent.

— Mais à part ça tout est parfait, termina-t-il en souriant.

Il fallut quelques secondes à son apprenti pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, mais lorsqu'il le fit, un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres et il leva les bras en signe de victoire. Puis sans prévenir, il encadra le visage de Sanji de ses deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Il mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et à réagir en fonction. Presque instinctivement, il répondit au baiser et laissa ses bras entourer la taille de Zoro pour le rapprocher de lui. Il n'entendit pas les sifflets des autres cuistots, ni le "C'est pas trop tôt." de Zeff.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il ne sut quoi dire. Il commençait même à douter. Avait-il fait ça uniquement sous le coup du moment parce qu'il était heureux d'avoir réussi ? Ou bien partageait-il vraiment ses sentiments sans que Sanji ne s'en soit rendu compte ?

— Tu réfléchis trop, marmonna Zoro, le regard fixé sur sa bouche.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sanji de répondre et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser-là fut moins impétueux, plus tendre, comme si Zoro cherchait à lui faire comprendre pourquoi il le faisait. Et Sanji comprenait. Maintenant il comprenait.

— Bon, je crois qu'on en a assez vu, maintenant si vous voulez bien vous remettre au travail, ça nous empêchera à tous de vider nos estomacs d'écœurement, lança Zeff sur un ton qui ne laissait pas vraiment place au refus.

Ils se séparèrent donc et continuèrent leurs préparations, se lançant parfois des sourires heureux.

Maintenant, tout était parfait, songea Sanji.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, Zeff nommait Zoro aide-cuisinier. Et deux ans encore après cela, Sanji ouvrait avec lui leur propre restaurant.


End file.
